


Linger

by Fae



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Liam gli è rimasto attaccato addosso, come un odore, un'abitudine, una goccia di pioggia più testarda delle altre, e se Noel aveva sperato di potersene liberare ora gli viene da ridere anche solo per averlo pensato.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> \- nell'aprile del 2011 Liam e Noel si ritrovano casualmente a Liverpool negli stessi giorni, Liam per una data dei Beady Eye e Noel per veder giocare il Manchester City. Quando Liam scopre che Noel alloggia nello stesso albergo che ha prenotato anche lui, l'Hope Street Hotel, si rifiuta di restarci e va a stare in un altro albergo, l'Hard Days Night (particolari [qui](http://stopcryingyourheartoutnews.blogspot.com/2011/04/liam-gallagher-in-brother-bother.html)). Io, dopo aver finito di facepalmare perchè OH MIO DIO LIAM HAI CINQUE ANNI O COSA, ho deciso che dovevo scriverci qualcosa (...e poi l'ho piantato lì per anni e l'ho finito solo ora, ma vabbè. #sameold).  
> \- a Liverpool quella notte [effettivamente pioveva](http://www.tutiempo.net/en/Climate/Liverpool_Airport/04-2011/33233.htm), andare dall'Hard Days Night all'Hope Street a piedi [è effettivamente possibile](http://g.co/maps/w3j5m), e Liam è stato effettivamente visto bere succo d'arancia dopo il set dei BE. *lolla*  
> \- STO SCRIVENDO [DI NUOVO](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=925513&i=1) SUI GALLAGHER, DI NUOVO PER IL COWT E DI NUOVO CON LO STESSO PROMPT (e di nuovo con Rainymood in sottofondo). E' ufficialmente il 2011, piango.  
> \- prompt: pioggia (COWT #8, sesta settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net)), _Faces come out of the rain_   (People are strange, The Doors) (Maritombola #8 @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net)), eco di un legame (#469 @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/))

Liam sa di succo d'arancia. 

I suoi vestiti sanno di fumo e di pioggia e di Liverpool, hanno l'odore e il sapore dei dannati _scousers_ che per qualche ragione riesce sempre ad attaccartisi addosso, ma lui sa di succo d'arancia, ed è la cosa più assurda che Noel possa immaginare. Certo, forse la più assurda dopo l'essersene andato strillando e sbattendo la porta - o almeno è questo che gli hanno raccontato, ma non fatica per niente a crederci - solo per poi tornare indietro, e decisamente la più assurda dopo il fatto che lui, la porta, gliel'abbia comunque aperta.

Il fatto di non aver reagito in modo appropriato - con una ginocchiata nelle palle, per esempio - quando è entrato come una furia e gli ha piantato la lingua in bocca, beh, quella è semplicemente questione di abitudine. 

Il cappotto gli scivola dalle spalle praticamente subito, la ridicola sciarpa che ha probabilmente disegnato lui stesso è Noel a toglierla di mezzo, accontentandosi di lanciarla in un angolo della stanza visto che bruciarla al momento non è un'opzione praticabile. E' troppo rabbioso per essere davvero un bacio, troppo intriso di nostalgia e cattiveria, è uno scontrarsi di labbra e denti che non ha altro scopo se non quello di _sentirsi_ e azzannarsi e farsi male a vicenda. E' la cosa in cui sono sempre stati più bravi, del resto.

"Che cazzo ci fai qui?" domanda, irritato, non appena riesce a spingerlo via.  
Liam si scosta i capelli umidi dalla fronte e gli punta un dito contro il petto, il respiro ancora corto. "Era il _mio_ albergo."  
"Potevi restarci. Di sicuro non sarei venuto a cercarti."  
"Vaffanculo."

Si slancia di nuovo in avanti e lo bacia ancora, affondandogli le mani tra i capelli, bagnato e irruento come un ragazzino. Lo spinge verso il letto fino a farcelo cadere di schiena, atterrandogli sopra senza nessuna grazia e scavandosi un posto tra le sue braccia e nella sua bocca, con tanta naturalezza che per Noel è altrettanto naturale lasciarlo fare e stringerselo contro.

Ci sono pezzi della sua vecchia vita che dopo due anni gli mancano ancora ferocemente e altri che non gli mancano affatto, momenti che supplicherebbe pur di riavere indietro e altri sepolti così in profondità da poter quasi fingere che non siano mai esistiti. Liam è entrambe le cose - è sempre stato entrambe le cose, è sempre stato l'inizio e la fine di tutto, la ragione per cui respirare e quella per cui mandare tutto a puttane, il riassunto della vita intera. Liam gli è rimasto attaccato addosso, come un odore, un'abitudine, una goccia di pioggia più testarda delle altre, e se Noel aveva sperato di potersene liberare ora gli viene da ridere anche solo per averlo pensato.

Si accorge di essere già duro quando ormai è troppo tardi per immaginare di fermarsi, quando Liam gli ha già slacciato i pantaloni e ha abbassato i propri abbastanza da potersi strusciare contro di lui, in spinte secche e ruvide che non seguono alcun ritmo se non quello della sua rabbia. Noel si limita ad allargare le gambe, a fargli nascondere il viso contro il proprio collo fino a sentire la sua barba pungere e i suoi morsi incidergli la pelle, a lasciargli l'illusione di un controllo che sanno entrambi che non ha. E' stato lui ad andarsene, dopotutto, ed è stato Liam a tornare indietro.

E' lui ad aver sempre avuto il controllo di tutto, ma è Liam il motivo per cui non ha mai potuto concedersi di perderlo. Questo non glielo dirà mai, però.

Quando lo sente rialzare la testa si aspetta un altro morso, un altro insulto, si aspetta tutto e niente in particolare - e invece Liam lo guarda per un istante lunghissimo, odio e amore fusi insieme nei suoi occhi al punto da non riuscire a distinguerne i contorni, e poi appoggia la fronte alla sua. Le spinte si fanno più lente, più precise, gli scivolano addosso come dita sulle corde di una chitarra, si infrangono sulle sue labbra in un concerto di ansiti umidi e parole spezzate a metà.

Quando viene lo fa con un gemito basso, di gola, che Noel soffoca con un bacio solo per avere la soddisfazione di farlo stare zitto almeno per un attimo, subito prima di afferrargli i fianchi e seguirlo. 

Restano immobili a respirarsi addosso per un po', lo scrosciare dell'acqua e dei tuoni come unico sottofondo. Noel si chiede distrattamente se qualcuno si sia accorto della sua assenza, se Gem lo stia cercando, magari - poi decide che in ogni caso non è più una cosa che lo riguarda. "Non ci torno da te" gli sussurra sulla bocca, parlando quasi più a se stesso che a lui.

"E chi cazzo ti vuole" mormora Liam a denti stretti.

Stanno mentendo entrambi. Non importa a nessuno dei due.


End file.
